


field trips and tony stark is totally a dad

by Blxckspiders



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awesome Carol Danvers, F/F, Fieldtrip, Irondad, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Peter Parker, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 13:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blxckspiders/pseuds/Blxckspiders
Summary: The classical peter-parker-goes-on-a-field-trip-to-stark-tower trope which we all love.





	field trips and tony stark is totally a dad

“Hey Pete, wake up dude…” A distant voice said “MJ he’s not waking up” the voice continued

 

“Then let him be Ned, it's his fault if he misses the announcement” another voice said, this time a girls voice

 

That's why Peter slept through the very important announcement of where their field trip this spring were to. Unfortunately Ned and MJ refused to tell him where they were heading. So that's how Peter now was sitting on the cliché yellow school bus on his way to an unknown destination.

 

“C’mon guys why can't you just tell me?” Peter whined “We’re practically there”

 

Without looking up from her beloved book MJ said “Yeah, that's why you can wait until we’re there”

 

“I hate you, really” 

 

“No you don't” Neds smile was far to cute for Peters liking

 

“No I don't” Peter said sighing “But id like you even more if you just told me..”

 

“Not a chance loser” MJ said (still not without looking up from her book)

 

Peter pouted and turned around to look out of the window. Except he couldn't because Ned had covered the window with the curtain. But jokes on you Ned, the bus have other windows. 

 

The bus turned in and stopped in a huuge parking lot.

 

oh no

 

ohhhh noooooo

 

Out of aaaall the places they could've gone to, they went to Stark Industries. Not only did Peter have his internship there, but his mentor and the avengers lived there. Peters life just had to suck this much didn't it?

 

Both MJ and Ned laughed at his face. His look was priceless. he probably would have laughed too if he saw himself. But unfortunately he couldn't. He had to go a whole day in the avengers tower, trying to avoid anyone who could recognize him. Which was far to hard.

 

“C’mon now guys, get off the bus” Mrs Andersson said giving them a stern look. She wasn't the nicest but she was a great teacher, and unfortunately she was quite homophobic so Peter often catched her throwing him and Ned dirty looks. 

 

The class all got off the bus and followed Mrs Andersson into the huge building. She told them to stay back while she checked them in. A few minutes later she returned, followed by a pink haired girl. Peter nodded at her, she was one of the younger interns so naturally they become friends. 

 

“Hello Midtown High, welcome to Stark Industries! My name is Amanda and I’m your tour guide today. Regularly I intern here but they were a tour guide short so here i am. When I call your name you will be coming forward and get a badge, these badges need to be visible att all time or you must go back and wait here in the lobby” she said smiling “Cindy Moon” she called and the girl stepped forward. One after one they all got their badges, except Peter.

 

“Excuse me ms Amanda, but why didn't pe- Parker get one?” Flash wondered, nearly calling him ‘penis’, which was a nickname he got from flash because of him being transgender. It didn't get to him as much as it used to but it always sucks to be bullied by someone with a dick for brain.

 

“Oh, Peter works here. Didn't he tell you? he has his own” she answered surprised and looked at Peter who silently shook his head (he actually did tell them, they just didn't believe him) “Okay then, before we go and scan your badges, any questions?” 

 

“Why are your badge a different colour than ours?” 

 

“That's a great question! You have visitor badges, they are all white so you can easily be recognized. All visitors such as tourgroups and the press gets them. They give you access to wherever your guide goes. Badges for everyone else who works in the tower are black, it's a security thing actually, so if you decide to steal a badge you can't know what level it is. But all those badges are divided into Alpha 1-3, Beta, 1-3 and Gamma 1-3 and Prior. Alpha is for lower level security, tour guides and most interns. It is also given to more important visitors and it gives you accsses for the first 50 floors. Beta is for higher level security and scientists and higher level interns and gives you access up til the 80th floor. Gamma 1 is for head of security and a few selected scientists. Gamma 2 is for the Avengers families and Avengers who doesn't live here but visits regularly. Gamma 3 is for the rest of the Avengers. Gamma floors are floor 80 to 95” she took a deep breath, there were a lot to say about the badges “Then we have Prior, the highest form of accsses, it allows you to go to the top 5 floors where Dr Stark and Dr Banner have their own labs. There is only 6 people in the whole world who have Prior badges. Those people are of Dr Stark, Dr Banner, SIs CEO Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Helen Cho and one more person.” 

 

“Whos the last person with a Prior badge?” Flash asked

 

“Your are not authorised to question that mr Thompson” a female voice said loudly

 

Did Peter casually forget about the superbot who practically ran the whole building? nooo  of course not….

 

Flash looked wide-eyed around the room “what was that?!”

 

“Oh, That was Friday, she runs the whole building” Amanda smiled

 

“a robot?” 

 

“No, shes an artificial intelligence. But now i believe we have to go through the scanner. I want you to scan your badge and Friday will announce your badge and if you have anything that's not allowed to be inside the tower.” She said

 

Flash, cocky as always, went first. 

 

“Eugene Thompson, Visitor” The robotic voice said and Flash jumped a little

 

“Ned Leeds, Visitor. Welcome back Ned!” She said when Ned walked though, because of course he have been the before. He just didn't have a badge.

 

“thank you Friday” Ned squeaked

 

“Why did it greet Leeds?” Flash threw a look filled with venom at Ned.

 

“I believe he’s been here with Peter, haven't you Ned?” Amanda asked and Ned just nodded. So now everyone had scanned their passes, so Peter was the last one, except Amanda who waited on him to go though. So Peter scanned his badge and the AIs voice was now somehow filled with warmth and love.

 

“Peter Parker, Prior. Hello Peter, shouldn't you be in school today? It's a tuesday” 

 

“Hi Friday, i'm here on a school trip actually” Peter said nervous, because everyone was staring at him

 

“Then enjoy your tour Peter. Ms Boss has been notified of your arrival but I believe Mr Stark is still asleep so he will not be notified” 

 

“thanks Fri, i appreciate it” Peter smiled a little

 

Then he realized his whole class was now staring at him. 

 

“Okay folks, let's get going we have a long tour ahead of us” Amanda said.


End file.
